Master Of the Universe
by NodaxOlicity
Summary: Requested,,, inspired by Stephen Amell Picture in a suit holding a bow and arrow Mature Content


Master Of the Universe

Oliver was pacing back and forth in the foundry. All dressed up in his suit, it was his favorite dark grey suit that fitting him perfectly. He was waiting for felicity to get dressed for the party Thea was hosting up at the club. He looked at his watch and yelled out to felicity "we are going to be late … hurry up", then muttered to himself "oh how ironic"…. To pass the time he then picked up his bow and arrow and starting throwing tennis balls and aiming at them.

Oliver was so used to playfully throwing those balls and aiming that we can shoot with his eyes closed. But the moment Felicity walked in, she broke his concentration. Her stunning presence demanded his attention. Her beauty amazed him and he paused to admire her. His eyes fixated on her… she had her hair down and wore a ravishing red dress. Not the same dress she wore for their explosive date but a shorter one.

The tennis balls rolled towards her feet as she stood still. Oliver dressed in his suit standing tall dashing. Not only that he had his bow and arrow in his strong grip. Felicity was taken back. Seeing him holding the bow in his "Oliver queen suit" was everything. She felt overwhelmed to see him so collected being one the arrow and Oliver Queen. Both gazing at each other Felicity made her way towards him. Facing each other Oliver noticed the way Felicity was looking at him. With a soft smile in her eyes. Her began to tear up. Concerned her leaned forward "what is it?" he dropped his bow and arrow … she didn't answer… shaking her head… her tear slid over her cheeks. Alarmed he insisted " Don't say nothing.. what is it.. what's wrong Felicity".

She shook her head and looked up into his deep blue eyes, and mustered a smile. Letting out a breath she said, " I'm so proud of you… Look how far you've come.. I'm so proud" she nodded feeling an immense warmth and pride as the man she loves stood facing her. Oliver kissed her on her forehead and replied " it was all for you felicity… you made me who I am today … and for that I am forever grateful".

Tugging on his shirt as he kissed her ... Felicity smiled and looked up at him. She held his face with both hands and happily said, " I told you, I'll turn you into master of the universe". Oliver smiled and leaned in and gently kissed her and whispered, "You have, my Queen".

Her hands still on his cheeks, Oliver wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. He was hungry for her sweet lips. Felicity kissed him back and pulled back … "Aren't we late?" she said with a smirk on her face. Oliver clenched his jaw and let out a breath. He picked her up from her waist as he said "let me introduce you to the CEO of Queen consolidated…he's famous for being always late"… and dropped her on the monitor table behind him. Felicity squeaked " the Monitors! They are super expensive! Oliver put me back down"…Oliver facing her his face changed to a serious look, his eyes piercing down at her. Standing between her legs with his hands still on her waist he replied with a stern no. "Don't worry about the monitors"…. his hands slowly moved across her dress fabric caressing her from her waist down to her thighs. Her dress became shorter and shorter as he playfully touches her flawless skin. Oliver loved her legs and her short dresses are driving him insane. He moved closer to her and he wanted her, he wanted to clench his thirst. He wanted her right now and wouldn't wait any longer.

Felicity grabbing on to his sleeves she saw in his eyes glowing with the fire of lust. Oh she longed for his embrace too. He looked so handsome that night with his suit and his sublime cologne. She wanted him too. She turned and looked down to the monitor underneath her and tapped as fast as she could. In the silence the burst sound of the foundry doors locking were like the sounds of a shooting gun at a formulae one race. Oliver leaned down and started kissing her so passionately as though she was about to disappear if he didn't. Both out of breath but the feeling of their lips locking was addictive. Out of breath Oliver looked down at her and began to kiss her checks and whispers in her ear "I love you"… she blushes as she moves her hands under his suit jacket over his masculine pecks. She tugs the jacket and he takes it off. He swiftly unties his tie and throws it too. He then held her closer to his check and moved his right arm over her back. Unzipping her dress gently this time *ehmm *….

Felicity gives Oliver a look, as he unzipped her dress…he then grasped the edges of the zipper and tugged it open over her shoulders and down to her waist. His hands felt so good on her skin. The foundry was cold and as Oliver exposed her skin Felicity let out a shiver. He instantly held her close to him and rubbed his hands across her back to warm her up. "Are you cold, we should move somewhere warmer", he frowned. She shook her head and yanked his shirt and started to unbutton it. Their lips met again and as they kissed Felicity said under her voice, " I want you". Oliver grabbed her closer to his bare chest and kisses her so passionately. He moved his right hand over her back and caressed the back of her neck as he kissed her lips. Felicity felt so flushed, she wanted more she wanted him he felt so good and he tasted even sweeter. The space between them became non-existent. Oliver pulls on her hair forcing Felicity to look up. Oliver paused looked at her beautiful face. With his left hand he traces her lips, checks, jaw and caresses her neck. Oh his hand on her neck felt electrifying. He leaned in and kissed her lips harder than before. Still soft but demanding and stern. He grabbed her waist with his left hand bringing her closer and closer to his bare skin as he kissed her lips.

He slowly opened her lips as he kisses her. Tasting her more and more. Felicity had her legs wrapped around him. Oliver, whispered, " I love your legs" as he unclutched himself from her grasp and stood on his knees admiring her legs. Felicity blushed, as he began to sense her skin and kiss her gently on her knees. Felicity felt a gush of blood rushing between her legs. She felt so wet and wanted him more than ever. His lips swerving on her thighs and his beard caressing her skin in places she never thought he'd ever reach.

Oliver gradually makes his way closer and closer to her…felicity let out a moan ….she couldn't resist his teasing any longer. Moving her legs as her kissed and bit her inner thighs. Oliver looked up to her with a smirk…oh this is no good she thought to her self. He teased her with his fingers as he stroked over her underwear. He felt how warm and wet she was for him. He then removed her underwear exposing her to him. Bare naked he leaned and kissed her inner thighs as he gets closer and closer to her. He then moved away a little grabbing her lower thighs with both hands and opened her more to him. He sees her clearly now. He then licked his lips and got closer to her and let out a blow of his breath. A warm breath that touched her teasing her he looks up and kisses her strongly biting her lips. He then laid her on her back keeping her legs open wide. He then fell back on his knees and gently kissed around her pussy. Felicity let her hand fall on his head between her. Oliver started to have a little taste of her. He slowly started licking her insides. Moving his tongue around in ways that made felicity moan in pleasure. She never felt this way, never felt this warmth and such a sensation having him between her legs and his tongue oh his tongue was sublime. His hands dug deeper in her ass as he pushed his face deeper within her. Rolling his tongue he didn't want to stop. Moving faster and faster. Sucking her inner lips and flicking his tongue insider her he was merciless. Feeling him between her legs like that felicity rolled her eyes back and let out a loud moan. Oh she came and its all his fault…. he gave her a kiss and rose up and smiled to her. Oh she didn't feel cold anymore. And yes they were super super late to the Thea's party.


End file.
